Princess Karri
Princess Karri Grace Decker, second ruler of the Diamond Kingdom, is © Cherryberrybonbon on deviantArt Early Life; Truth or Dare Early Life Princess Karilinn was the second and last-born of Queen Amanda and King Robert Decker, with their proud 13 year-old sister Princess Marie. A year before, her current best friend Princess Catherine was welcomed into the world. They had always been together almost every day. When Karri was about 4, the Koopalings had suddenly taken over the Diamond Kingdom, damaging everything they could get their scaly hands on. Their parents were fatefully wounded, as well, using the last of their breaths to watch their kingdom become saved by their brave childeren. Since then, the two lonely sisters have grieved for their loss. ''Truth or Dare Mario, who along with Luigi, Princesses Marie, little Karri, Vista, little Catherine and Princess Daisy, was sleeping over at Princess Peach's castle to play basketball, had decided to play the well known game, "Truth or Dare" with his brother. Young Luigi had started having some problems at that time. Mario had told him that he had to kiss Daisy on the lips. Luigi, hesitant, nervously went outside. As he attempted the dreadful dare, he suddenly felt dizzy and fainted. He woke up and found himself on his bed, with Karri at his side. Daisy came in to offer to get him something, but he shooed her out of the room, sending her to get him some water. Later, as she was walking up the first few stairs, she heard a loud crash from in the bedroom, followed by a loud cry of help from Karri. She ran up the stairs as fast as her small legs would carry her, only to find that the window was shattered, and that no one was in the room. Everyone came up, heard what had happened. They'd decided amongst themselves to think of a plan to find them. Catherine, with her faithful suffed bear, Teddy, was looking around when she had heard light pounding sounds that seemed to be coming from the rooftop. She went up to Karri, who was left uncouncious when Luigi left for Catherine, saw Catherine, not knowing that it was her alternate form. She turned to Luigi, before finding out that he had changed into Mr. L, who told her that a surprise was awaiting her. But back at the castle, Peter, who had arrived at the call of Catherine's disapearance, knew part of what was going on; manly because of Catherine's had mysterious absence. So he told the story of how his grandmother was possessed, and how Catherine unfortunately inherited it. Everyone volunteered to help find the three missing friends, before it was too late. School Princess Karri went to school with Princess Claire Subel, Prince Storm Subel, Prince Coriander Zest, whom she called, "Spice Boy," and several others. She was usually teased and made fun of, normally because she always wore her father's necklace and never took it off, and because she didn't have very many friends there. So, she started a diary that her mother had left for her. Teen Years Princess Karri's teen years were not too great; ''One, the loss of her parents was even more tough for her than it was when it happened. Every day after school she'd lock her bedroom door and cry into her pillow. Two, her two bestest friends, Catherine and Luigi, were always evil at the most random times. It hurt her deep inside that they were doing so much wrong. Three, she couldn't help but fall in love with Luigi. She didn't know why, it just happened. Every time she saw him, or tried to talk to him, she couldn't stop her heart racing. Plus, she stuttered when talking near him. She continued on in school, though it was tough. She continued to write in her diary. Later Life After gruaduating high school, Karri moved to a different part of the Diamond Kingdom, called Ruby Brook, named after her late father and his Necklace, though still close to her childhood home. She finished writing her diary at about nineteen years old, but two years later, she polished it up to show it to Marie, who made it into a book. She had never shown her diary to anyone else before, so she wasn't sure at first. Everyone in the Diamond Kingdom, Sarasaland, the Mushroom Kingdom, almost all of Mushroom World read her soon-famous book. She then married Luigi at 22, and had one daughter, whom they named Skylar Marie. They then, together, built a castle on the banks of Ruby Brook and continue to rule from there. Personality Princess Karri has always been considered sassy and mischievous ever since she was two. Though she can be quite the trouble maker, she is usually sweet and always herself around her friends. Appearance Dress Princess Karri's main dress is a coral pink mini-dress with long sleeves that drape just over her knuckles. She also wears many layers of white petticoats under her dress. An oversized orchid ribbon is tied around her waist to keep the dress up. White thigh-high stockings hug her legs, with chunky black Mary Janes on her feet. On top of it all, she wears her father's Ruby of Truth necklace. Alternate Outfits Primary Sports outfit Karri's sports outfit consists of a coral pink tank top, with soft-pink shorts with white details. She wears white crew-lengthed socks and orchid tennis shoes. Other Forms Karoline In order to gain control of her powers, the sinister jester, Dimentio, kidnapped and made an evil clone of Karri, who called her self Karoline, Karrol for short. Her hair is very similar to that of Karri's, only longer and wavier, held by a coral pink hair ribbon. She wears a skin-tight black dress with a coral pink ribbon around her waist. She has white thigh-high boots with coral pink wedged heels. She also has white irises. Powers Unlike most princesses, Princess Karri usually doesn't need rescuing; not as long as she has her ruby heart-shaped necklace, the Ruby of Truth, which is able to shine a very bright and blinding light at any enemy. When joined with her sister Princess Marie's Diamond of Love, they are unbeatable. Relationships with Other Characters Luigi Even though Karri hadn't known Luigi the longest, they have an everlasting and unbreakable friendship bond. He never thought the day would come, but he fell head over heels over both Daisy and Karri at the same time, though he loved Karri a bit more. Eventually, he asked her to be his girlfriend, and a few years later, they married. Princess Catherine Ever since they were tiny infants, Karri and Catherine had been best friends. Even though Catherine is a year older than Karri, they are in the same grade, and love to hang out together. Princess Daisy Even though Marie is friends with Daisy, Karri is even better friends with her. They do almost everything together, more often than with Catherine. Though, they both eventually fall in love with Luigi in their teen years, Daisy lets Karri have him for reasons unknown. Princess Claire Karri and Claire love to play and hang out, and, on occasions, make fun of people and fall over the cutest boys. Quotes "I may be small, but I'm tougher than you think!" "Even though I'm a tomboy, I disguise myself in more feminine colors such as pinks and purples to flirt and stuff." Profiles and Statistics 'Mario Kart Wii' *'Class:' Medium *'Stats:' **'Acceleration:' ****/* **'Top Speed:' ***/** **'Off-Road' ****/* *'Bio:' "Look out! there's another blue shell headed toward first! Oh, wait, that was just Karri." *Actual Bonuses **'Speed:' +2 **'Acceleration:' +5 **'Drift:' +4 Mini Gallery Karri NEW thingy.png|Karri's updated look Karri NEW reference 001.jpg|Karri's new reference sheet 700th deviation.png|Luigi, Karri, and Daisy Merry Christmas entry 2012.png|Karri, Luigi, and Skylar enjoying their Christmas by topping their tree 2 years Cathy and Karri .png|Catherine and Karri hugging Squishy Karri.png|Karri as a "squishy" Mermaid Karri COLLAB with signature.png|Karri as a mermaid Category:Princesses